zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Delta
Delta, also known as Brother, Q''' and '''Zero II, is the main antagonist of the Zero Escape series. He plays the role of Greater Scope Villain in Virtue's Last Reward (in which he is introduced only by mention, and not appearance), and is the main antagonist and mastermind behind the events of Zero Time Dilemma. Delta is the founder of the organization Free the Soul (and by extension the commander of its military, the Myrmidons). It is implied that he keeps his true name hidden from Free the Soul and the Myrmidons and uses his alias Brother. He is the biological son of Sigma Klim and Diana, is Phi's twin brother, and the adoptive brother of Left. Delta is an Esper, but unlike other Espers, he cannot change between timelines; rather, he has the capacity to perceive others' thoughts, and by extension understand their memories of those other timelines. Delta had a hand in funding the First Nonary Game that catalyzed the events of Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. A year later, Delta orchestrated the release of Radical-6 into the world, killing 6 billion humans in the Zero Time Dilemma endings that lead up to Virtue's Last Reward. In this timeline, 45 years later, he dispatched Dio to interfere with the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. After this game, when Sigma and Phi returned to December 2028 to attempt to rewrite history, he masterminded the Decision Game to control the attempts. Personality Delta is a somewhat difficult character to comprehend because he has complex motives for his actions. In a sense, this makes him similar to Akane Kurashiki - both are Zero, after all. For example, both Delta and Akane are ambitious, intelligent, and goal-oriented. Both are willing to do whatever is necessary to set their plans in motion, which they orchestrate. Both can be homicidal, vengeful and manipulative. Both have goals are ethically ambiguous, as a result of their willingness to allow destruction, but their desire to save the world. Both Delta and Akane have the capability to use violence. Whether or not Delta is "evil" or "immoral" is up to player interpretation. Delta is treated sympathetically to an extent. For example, he lost his younger brother and felt feelings of immense loss and despair. It is implied that Delta has had a tragic life of misfortune, and has lived through some difficult and painful moments. Delta's actions could be interpreted simply as him needing to fulfill the necessary steps in order to ensure his birth. It's extremely unlikely that he's a sadist who enjoys watching people die and suffer. Virtue's Last Reward paints Delta (Brother) as someone who is willing to kill humanity via a mass suicide virus in order to purify it. Zero Time Dilemma transforms this into him hoping to kill another extreme radical terrorist who plans to kill all of humanity. Delta seems fascinated by human psychology and why humans do what they do, and even what they don't do. Biography Early life Delta was born November 16th, 2029 to Sigma and Diana during the events of Zero Time Dilemma in D-END: 2, with Phi as his sister. Diana gave him a blue bird necklace. The original Delta probably starved to death together with his family in the Underground Shelter, but there is a chance the family was rescued. The Delta during the events of the Decision Game is a clone of himself born in 1904 alongside his sister, Phi. By the time of Zero Time Dilemma, he mentions he's 124 years old. While Phi was reconstructed again in 2008, Delta was not. Growing up in the 20th century (presumably in Germany or Europe where the transporter was), Delta was adopted by a couple and raised in a "poor family" with a younger adoptive brother named Left. Esper abilities Brother has a mysterious special power, described as being able to "touch the thoughts of other people and see into them" - mind resonance and the ability to see into the hearts of humans. These were esper abilities. He calls this power Mind Hacking. As revealed later, Delta did not have the ability to SHIFT, but he could learn about what occurred in other histories by mind reading SHIFTers. Unfortunately, it left him constantly exposed to the negative and corrupt side of humanity and all of humanity's worst aspects. This fueled Brother's misanthropy and disgust of humanity. Brother realized humanity was being severely brainwashed and these contagious toxic thoughts were poisoning the morphogenetic field, like a cancerous consciousness. He realized this led to all kinds of negative emotions (impure thoughts lead to impure manifestations in reality, and impure manifestations in reality lead to impure thoughts, like a vicious cycle). He also realized this brainwashing dated back a long, long time - more than hundreds and thousands of years - since time immemorial. This explained the poor current state of humanity in his lifetime - all of the genocide and wars. Of course, Brother could also read the hearts and minds of children and saw their purity and innocence in comparison to adults. Unfortunately, Brother saw the same toxic poisoning of children's consciousnesses as they grew into partially corrupt teens and then into corrupt adults. Left's murder When Brother was 16 years old in 1920, Left was found dead, his corpse covered in bruises. The police did a rushed and poor job of investigating, and quickly ruled that Left killed himself. Later, Brother found out that the killer paid the police a massive bribe to keep the truth hidden from the public, which made him unable to trust the corrupt police or any type of man-made "authority" after this such as police, law or government. Brother also realized that man-made authority is not synonymous to "truth" since the police did the opposite in regards to hiding Left's murder: hiding the truth. A mission from God to purify humanity Enraged from the revelation of another act of mankind being greedy and self-centered, especially at the loss of his brother Left, Brother soon found himself immersed in cold despair. Anger, hatred, rage and despair filled Brother, and for nine days and nine nights, he was consumed by his own pain, misery and sorrow. On the morning of the tenth day, however, he had a divine revelation: Mankind was rife with base, carnal, animalistic, primitive desires, and needed to be purified so that a new world could come into being. Mankind was completely corrupted by greed and Brother was tasked to purify the human race, bringing a higher level of purer consciousness, and to create a new world without corruption. God had spoken to Brother and given him a mission, as well as gave Brother his esper abilities to fulfill this mission and change the world. Brother decided to dedicate his life to fulfill this mission. Establishing Free the Soul When Brother was 26 in 1930, he created Free the Soul to teach humanity the truth and show humanity the way to salvation. Free the Soul eventually amassed over 1,000,000 followers. His teachings were considered too profound for ordinary people to understand, but the core ideas of his doctrine were to separate one's self from worldliness, to destroy greed, and divorce the soul from the body in order to cleanse it. The organization was originally called Free the Soul of Y, but Brother removed the "of Y" for reasons unknown. Those who followed Brother's teachings with discipline and devotion would be reborn as a "new race", in an equal world with no war, conflict, poverty or starvation. They aim to do what they thought was needed to be done to bring them closer to the new world that Free the Soul promises. There were some people that might call them terrorists. Myrmidon cloning Once Free the Soul was established, Brother devoted his resources on researching human cloning, so that he could create the new species he foretold. At an unknown point in time (presumably in the 21st century), he abducted a team of scientists that included Alice's father from a research facility in the United States and, a year later, managed to have them create the first ten human clones from Left's DNA. Those ten clones were the first generation of Myrmidons, and were all given the same name as Left to keep with his ideas for a perfect world. Obtaining the transporter In 2009, Delta obtained the transporter from an American research facility. Involvement in the First Nonary Game Delta helped fund the First Nonary Game which occurred in 2018, an operation led by Free the Soul member, Gentarou Hongou. The exact degree of influence/support he gave the project (and whether or not it'd have been possible without him) is unknown. However, it seemed that Hongou was not a true follower of Free the Soul, and had only feigned as much to get Delta's support. Radical-6 outbreak In December 2028, Brother, Free the Soul and the Myrmidons were responsible for unleashing Radical-6 around the world from the Mars Mission Test Site in Nevada, killing an estimated 6 billion (6,000,000,000) humans. Bodies began to pile up as people killed themselves by any means, even in groups. On April 13, 2029, the government blew up all 18 antimatter reactors on Earth, in order to destroy the virus. As a result of this, a nuclear winter occurred and even more people and animals died. The earth then became a wasteland. Eventually, in 2036, life started to recover, starting with vegetation growth, even though the atmosphere still contained radioactive materials. Humanity also expanded to the Moon and built underground shelters called Rhizomes. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' In January 2074, Delta (assumed to be 170 years old at this point if he didn't use the transporter again) sends his most trusted Left clone and leader of the Myrmidons, Dio, to infiltrate Rhizome 9 in order to prevent Crash Keys' AB Project from succeeding. A successful AB Project would prevent the release of Radical-6 in December 2028 and change history. Brother gives Dio two orders: kill Akane Kurashiki and win the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. If he fails to kill Akane and win the Nonary Game, he must destroy Rhizome 9 using 4 antimatter bombs. In some timelines, Delta and Dio are successful. However, in the true canon ending, this mission is prevented by the esper abilities of Akane Kurashiki, Sigma Klim and Phi. Zero Time Dilemma Prior to the Decision Game, Delta (known as Q) was one of the subjects at the Dcom experiment. He also contacted Mira to be his accomplice and presumably gave her her orders to fulfill in the Decision Game. Delta is the main antagonist of Zero Time Dilemma, taking on the role of Zero II. He is also the leader of Team Q, but due to his (fake) disabilities, Sean performs actions instead. During the game, Team Q simply doesn't mention Q's existence on-screen, although he is hinted at. Q-END: 2 Eric holds Sean hostage at gunpoint, insisting that he killed Mira. Sean detaches his head to prove that he is a robot, and explains that he was created by Zero. The group point out that he should therefore know who Zero is, and Eric insists he tell them. He answers "Delta", and points to the old man in the wheelchair accompanying Team Q. The others are confused, saying that that man's name should be Q. Delta stands up from his chair and explains that he has been monitoring them through his HUD glasses, and using his "Mind Hack" ability to read their minds and influence their choices. His motivation is complex, but part of it is to ensure that he is born and has those powers. Diana, Sigma, Sean, Eric, and Zero then head to the Quantum Computer Zone where they would learn more about Mira's murder and history. As Sean attempts to process the information, Zero Mind Hacks Eric into shooting him and Sigma with the shotgun, before Mind Hacking him into shooting himself. Diana stands in fear, as Zero stares at her, then calls her by a name as the game ends. CQD-END: 2 It is later revealed that he organized the Decision Game to ensure his and Phi's existence, as well as to stop a religious fanatic from causing a nuclear war and destroying all of mankind. Since the events from Virtue's Last Reward and the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition are necessary for the creation of the Decision Game (and thus, Delta's existence), it can be assumed he knew sending Dio to stop the AB Project from coming to fruition was actually vital for it to succeed, and never planned to foil it in the beginning. In a sense, Dio did exactly what Delta wanted, while thinking he had failed. Quotes * "Mom..." (to Diana) * "I created a future where mankind will be saved." Trivia * Delta is voiced by the voice actor of Albert Wesker from Resident Evil. There are many similarities between Delta and Albert, such as their sunglasses, unnatural eye color, supernatural powers, and plotting to kill humanity. ** D.C. Douglas also voiced Voyager in Xenosaga. Both antagonists have unnatural eyes, bald hair, have an age in their 120s, and telepathic powers due to being genetically modified. *It seems that Delta's body ages slowly than normal humans. **This is affirmed by 1904 Phi being a centenarian. *According to Alice, by 2028, he is supposedly so old that he can't get out of bed. However, his mind is working very well. **This is proven wrong in Zero Time Dilemma which shows that in 2028, he can freely walk around with no difficulties. He was merely faking his disabilities. * Uchikoshi revealed he's still alive by 2074 (the time of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition and Virtue's Last Reward): "He’s still alive. Whether he's alive using secret powers related to his ESPer abilities or he just had the best doctors because of his financial stability to keep him alive doesn’t matter, but he is for sure still alive. According to one theory, there are rumors that his body as a whole had time slipped to another time." **It is possible this is a result of his possible slower aging, being frozen in a Treatment Pod, or being duplicated by the Transporter to 2074. There's also a slim chance the original Delta never starved to death. **If Delta was still alive in 2074, then this would put his age at around 170. * According to Alice, it's very hard to prove that Brother has any involvement in the misdeeds of the Myrmidons and Free the Soul -- this suggests that Brother was under unsuccessful investigations by the US government. *His name comes from a combination of the Greek letter motif of Sigma's and the "D" in Diana. The letter Delta usually means "change" or in science, which could be a reference to his plan to change history. *Delta is the oldest known alive character in the series. In fact, at age 124 (170 if alive in VLR), Delta (assuming he never spent time in a cold sleep pod) would outlive the real life longest living human being on record (who lived for 122 years). *He is the only incarnation of Zero to make a physical appearance at the same time as having a speaking role (since Akane never talks when she has the mask on, and Zero Sr. only appeared in hologram form). *He has purple colored eyes, possibly as a result of his modified superhuman genes. Oddly enough, Phi has blue eyes, not purple eyes. Which of course delivers a hint to Diana's and Sigma's X-Passes being: Blue and Red therefore referring to the mix of both gives purple. *Delta's X-Passes (listed as Q) are Eye, Self, Age and Bro. * Hidden text is written on the side of one of the safes in the study, saying "ゼロはデルテです" or "Zero is Delta".https://tcrf.net/Zero_Time_Dilemma_(Windows,_PlayStation_Vita) * The title Zero Time Dilemma is an anagram for "Me, I'm Zero, I'm Delta". This was not intended by Uchikoshi, but may have been done by Aksys. http://i.imgur.com/Q1rF33K.jpg * Delta's glasses are previously seen in Control. Hints of Q * His wheelchair's shadow can be seen in the Pod Room. * When Delta is born, Q's status screen changes from dead to alive. * During murders, there is often an extra gunshot sound. Gallery Delta1.png|"You were the one who named me, Diana." Delta2.png|"The power to Mind Hack." Delta3.png|"My motives are complex." Delta4.png|Phi kicking her brother in the face. Delta5.png|Delta after his suicide by Mind Hacking Eric. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Esper Category:Free the Soul member Category:Antagonists Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member Category:Killer